


Capti in Silva

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Extortion, Humanstuck, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kankri looks for medicinal plants in the woods, he's rather rudely interrupted by Cronus and his illicit intentions. His day becomes significantly awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capti in Silva

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought that I would be able to write something so blatantly non-con. This was heavily inspired by certain scenes in Corruption of Champions, a text based, highly sexual, game initially and just took a life of its own, growing far beyond the original scene where I squinted and went "Hey, this NPC reminds me of Kankri...". Whoops. A high possibility of there being additional chapters, though definitely much more consensual that this chapter was, because my beta and I can't help but build up a sandbox around my little PWPs.
> 
> On that note, thank you sabaku_no_gaara_ai for bouncing ideas back and forth with me and correcting my grammar.
> 
> Please mind the tags and warnings.

The morning fog had just started to evaporate when Kankri Vantas determined that he and his charges had traveled far enough into the woods for their intended task. He stopped and turned to look at the two young people that apprenticed under him, tapping the end of his walking staff on the ground. Enrith stood tall and willowy; she overshadowed Tayeon's shorter frame, but he was the stouter of the two. He distinctly reminded Kankri of his younger brother despite being so much paler than a Vantas could ever hope to be. “Now then, you two, your task this morning to find at least ten different medicinal plants each and be ready to discuss their uses.”

“Ten?” they both cried out in dismay.

“Ten,” Kankri replied firmly. “You have until lunch time to complete this task. I don't want you to wander too far. Shouting distance at most and stay together, understand?

They both bobbed their heads respectfully before turning to leave the path and start searching the underbrush. “See you at lunch, sir!”

Kankri smiled indulgently and waved farewell before turning to the other side of the path for his own tasks. His medicinal stores, used for the treatment of those in town, had become dangerously low after a rash of summer fevers. The cultivated herb garden around his cottage had already been stripped bare and there would not be enough time to replant before winter weather rolled in. Plans to request funding for a small greenhouse from the local ruling family were already being formulated , but that would care for the future, not the present. He picked his way through the underbrush, careful to keep his robes from tangling too badly in the foliage. A few minutes in, he came into a small clearing and immediately noticed patches of wild verbena growing within the sunlit parts of the clearing.

Carefully, he lay his day pack down at the edge of the clearing with his staff, but kept a small wicker basket. Hiking up his robes, he tucked the hem into his belt so he wouldn't get tangled in the fabric as he moved along the ground harvesting. His legs were still protected by a sturdy pair of leggings, so he went to his knees and started to comb through the patches for the best looking plants.

The sun beat down on him as time passed, with only the sound of the woods around him to keep him company. He made it to the center of the clearing in his search, and suddenly realized that he was not alone. He looked around the clearing, expecting to see his apprentices, but neither was in sight. “Hello? Enrith? Tayeon? Did you two forget something?” A twig outside the clearing snapped, and Kankri spun to face that direction, on edge. He glanced back toward his pack and walking stick; Karkat made him carry something for self-defense, but it wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't get to it before some ne'er-do-well attacked him.

Fortunately, the figure that made his way into the clearing wasn't a bandit, though Kankri was reserving judgment about the 'ne'er-do-well' part. He sat on his heels a little straighter and nodded his head in grudging respect. “Good morning, Lord Ampora... uh, I wasn't expecting to see anyone else out here this morning.”

Cronus Ampora, first born son of the noble nicknamed 'Dualscar' for his prominent facial scarring, stood both taller and broader than Kankri, not that either was a difficult feat. Like the rest of his family, Cronus was richly dressed in clothing that could feed a family for a year, his hair coiffed in a style particular to only him. He had a lute in a case strapped to his back, a hobby that no one had the heart or daring to tell him he wasn't any good at. A smooth smile seemed to always be plastered to his face and today was no exception. “Hey there, Kan. I thought I said you could call me Cronus when it wasn't a formal event,” he said.

Kankri sighed softly in irritation. He didn't really want to be on a first name basis with the heir; some very unsavory rumors about Cronus had circulated in town accusing him of some extremely boorish behavior. Nothing that could be substantiated, but that didn't make Kankri any less concerned about his own reputation if people thought he was associating with Cronus. If he didn't call him by first name though, Cronus would pout or worse until he did use his first name. “Very well, Cronus, since your insist,” he replied, standing carefully so he could face him. “Was there something I could help you with?”

Cronus looked him over, from head to toe and back, and Kankri had the strangest urge to make sure he was fully dressed. Cronus then shrugged. He walked over to a fallen log and sat on it. “Just decided on a walk through the woods for some inspiration. Do you mind if I sit here and play?”

Kankri pressed his lips together and shrugged in response. Hopefully Cronus would get bored and leave quickly. “If you wish,” he replied. “I will be poor company though, I have to restock my stores.”

“That's okay, I can keep myself entertained,” was the response he received.

Something in Cronus's voice made Kankri pause and glare at him as he took his lute out and started to tune it. Nothing more was said and Cronus didn't look up from his instrument. Carefully, Kankri turned back to the plants around him, trying to ignore Cronus's presence as he started to play a vaguely familiar tune. The plucked notes blended into the background of his awareness as he combed through the verbena, plucking a few more sprigs of the plant. Kankri was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't realize Cronus had stopped playing until the man appeared next to him in his peripheral vision. Kankri flinched in surprise, swallowing down a yelp, leaning away from Cronus in reaction. “Oh, what are you-”

Cronus put his hands on Kankri's shoulders and pulled him close, interrupting his words by pressing their lips together. Kankri did yelp in surprise this time and pushed Cronus away, glaring at him in affronted shock, one arm pressed over his face protectively. “Kan, what the hell? Don't look at me like that,” Cronus said, irritation plain on his face.

Kankri was beside himself with anger. “What? Look at you like you're a child who doesn't understand the very basics of social decency? Like someone who just violated my personage when you said you could keep yourself suitably entertained?”

“I was keepin' myself entertained!” he shot back.

“I am NOT your entertainment!” Kankri replied. “And I would appreciate it if you would stop acting familiar with me if this is what it leads to. I am not interested in your vulgar entertainments and I will be sure to mention this incident to your father.”

The pleasant expression on Cronus's face vanished, and he snarled angrily at Kankri. Kankri tried to back away, but Cronus lunged, and he found himself flat on his back with his breath knocked out of him, Cronus's bulk hovering over him. The thick scent of some cloying perfume clouded Kankri's senses as Cronus grabbed both of Kankri's wrists in his hands, pinning his arms above his head. “You don't want to do that,” Cronus snarled.

Kankri fought the grip on his wrists, trying to get enough breath back into his body to call for help. “Why?” he managed to gasp.

Cronus leaned forward and softly kissed Kankri's forehead. “You're just some hopped up immigrant dirt-grubber from a war torn country. It wouldn't take much for you to be deported along your little brother playing at soldier too. If it's my word against yours, who will people believe? The foreigner or the noble?” His expression resumed its pleasant expression again and his voice went smooth and singsong. “Father, I don't know what Mister Vantas is talking about, I'm sure it's just a 'cultural' misunderstanding.” The pleasant expression vanished again. “No one's been able to convince him that I'm anything but his loyal, honest son, so I can do whatever I want as long as I'm smart about it.”

Fear coursed through him, and Kankri struggled to free himself, trying to pull his wrists from Cronus's grip and buck Cronus's weight off him. “Get off me!” Kankri yelled. “Help! Someone!”

Cronus shifted his position quickly so he was holding Kankri's wrists down with one hand, the other clapped over Kankri's mouth. “I wouldn't do that either,” Cronus cautioned, his thumb languidly stroking over Kankri's skin in a way that made Kankri's stomach twist. “Who's going to hear you this far out? Your brats? I bet they've wandered out of earshot.”

He froze up at that revelation; Enrith and Tayeon were probably the only other people out here, but what would they be able to do against Cronus if they did hear? In that brief moment that Kankri froze, Cronus lifted his weight and hands so he could flip Kankri over to his belly and pull his arms behind his back. Kankri gasped in surprise and started to struggle again. “Let me go,” he exclaimed, looking around wildly for anything to help him. His walking stick was on the other side of the clearing, even if he could get free, Kankri wouldn't make it to the edge of the clearing before Cronus was on him again. “I don't want this!”

Cronus didn't reply at first, one of his hands feeling around Kankri's waist like he was searching for something. His fingers brushed the buckle of Kankri's belt. Kankri gasped as Cronus undid it and pulled it off of him with frightening ease, scattering the items that had hung from the belt around him. Cronus wrapped it around Kankri's wrists and arms, binding them tightly together, and fastened it shut. Kankri tugged and squirmed, but he couldn't reach the buckle to undo it. “This is about what _I_ want, Kan,” Cronus finally replied. Hands touched Kankri's thighs, feeling them up. “But if you're not interested in entertaining me, I guess I could go find some other friends to play with. How old were your brats again? Thirteen? Fourteen? At least old enough to be capable and interested, wouldn't you say?”

Protective anger flared through Kankri and he shifted to glare back at Cronus. “Don't you dare touch them!” Kankri said haughtily. “I won't allow it!”

Laughing, Cronus reached over to grab a hank of Kankri's hair and shove his face into the ground beneath him, rubbing his face back and forth in the dirt. Kankri squawked in surprise at the action before shutting his mouth to keep from getting more of the forest ground in him. “That's pretty rich, coming from a guy who can't even stop what's happening to himself,” Cronus laughed. He shifted so he was kneeling between Kankri's legs instead of on them. Kankri bit his lip as Cronus ran a hand up to Kankri's ass and squeezed, unable to move away even though he desperately wanted to. “So how about it, Kan? Have a little fun with me and I'll leave your precious apprentices alone.”

Kankri shuddered and bile rose in the back of his throat at the thought of Cronus's idea of fun, but the thought of him going after Enrith and Tayeon was something Kankri couldn't bear to contemplate. “Fine,” he replied bitterly. “Do what you want with me.”

Cronus hummed almost contemplatively, squeezing Kankri's ass again. “Do what I want? You don't sound like a very willin' partner there, Kan.”

“What... the hell,” Kankri replied incredulously, still unable to look back at Cronus due to the hand holding his face to the ground. “You're extorting me into... whatever this is! What do you expect!”

“Such a harsh accusation, Kan,” Cronus replied as he reached under the hem of Kankri's robes and traced his fingers over the bare skin of Kankri's side, causing him to squirm at the ticklish touch. “Extortion now, blackmail later, and not a single person who matters will believe you.” He finally let go of Kankri's hair so he could use both hands to hike up Kankri's robes as high as he could get them. Kankri tried to roll away from his touch, but he was pinned back down quickly. Fingers plucked at the fabric of his leggings. “Hips up, babe.”

A hand smacked Kankri's ass hard, and he yelped at the sting of it. Before Cronus could land a second blow, Kankri managed to somehow squirm so he was on his spread knees, bent over with his ass in the air. “Please,” he said softly, trying to reach him. “Please, you can still stop this.”

“Not with a fine ass like this wiggling in my face,” Cronus replied, smacking his rear again and then kneading his flesh. Kankri bit back a gasp at the blow, only exhaling slightly. Cronus hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kankri's leggings and pulled them and his underclothing down his body slowly. “Hmm, very nice. You shouldn't wear the robes, definitely hiding one of your best assets.” Kankri flushed at the comment in embarrassment. “So as I was sayin', before your pretty rear distracted me, I'm not feelin' your enthusiasm at all. Make a guy feel wanted, babe.”

His hands ran over the backs of Kankri's thighs slowly, his thumbs pressing little circles of sensation into Kankri's inner thighs. Kankri closed his eyes, trying to regulate his suddenly labored breathing and how his body was reacting to sensations he had willingly forsaken when his old home went up in flames. “Please, Cronus,” he muttered quietly.

“Ah, let's be formal for now and try that again,” Cronus replied with humor in his voice as he inched his hands closer to Kankri's groin. “Be sure to speak up.”

Kankri clenched both hands and teeth before trying again. “Please, Lord Ampora...” Cronus didn't interrupt him, so Kankri continued. “Please, allow me to entertain you.” he said.

“Much better,” Cronus replied, and his questing hands were suddenly high enough that his thumbs could brush along the cleft of Kankri's ass. Kankri shuddered and exhaled sharply, his stomach a tangled knot from surprisingly pleasant sensations clashing with his absolute desire to be anywhere else besides this clearing. “You're already doing a good job of it too, trying so hard to not react to what I'm doin' when you're clearly so sensitive to it.”

One thumb dipped a little further between Kankri's cheeks, dragging over the clenched pucker of his ass, and a whimper escaped Kankri's lips before he could think to stop it. Cronus snickered and brushed that thumb over Kankri's hole again while his other hand moved lower to delicately cup Kankri's balls and rub his palm against them. Kankri shivered and barely managed to keep a moan from escaping him. “Please,” he gasped, “You don't-”

“Of course I do,” Cronus interrupted. There was the sound of him moving things around, the jingle of Kankri's belt pouch, the clack of the prayer beads Kankri had inherited from his father. “Hmm,” Cronus muttered. “Interesting. These could be useful.”

“What... what are you doing?” Kankri asked.

Fingers shoved themselves into Kankri's mouth, cutting him off. “No biting now, or I'll just fuck you dry.” Kankri shuddered and pull away in unthinking reaction, but Cronus hooked his fingers at the corner of Kankri's mouth and tugged hard until Kankri stopped. “Seriously, stop making this difficult, or I'll just give up on you and go find those kids.” Cronus swirled his fingers in Kankri's mouth a few more times before pulling them out. Wet fingers trailed over Kankri before pressing into him without any care, and he made a pained noise at the sensation. Spit was a poor lubricant, and Cronus was not being gentle. “Shit, you better relax,” Cronus said, wiggling his finger inside Kankri.

It felt like his ass was being abraded when Cronus pulled his finger out, and Kankri felt sick with nausea and dread. Something very large suddenly prodded at Kankri's rear, and he tensed up in fear, eyes opening wide in reaction. “Wait, wait!” Kankri cried out. “Is that... You're going to tear me up like this!”

Relief flooded through him when Cronus paused and laughed. “Well, I guess I am pretty big, so yeah, probably... but maybe if you ask really really nicely, I'll let you get my cock nice and wet first.”

Kankri inwardly squirmed in disgust and closed his eyes again. He breathed in once slowly to calm himself, loathing coursing through him. “Please...” he started to say. “Please... oh god, I can't” Cronus pressed against him harder, and Kankri could feel his body painfully start to give way. “No, no, no... please, uh... please let me...”

“Spit it out, babe,” Cronus said, smacking Kankri's rear. “How hard is it to say 'Please let me suck your cock'?”

He was going to die of embarrassment and shame. He was certain of it. “Please... Lord Ampora... please... l-let me su... suck your c-cock.” he barely managed to stutter.

“Wow, that kinda sucked...” Cronus replied, but he did pull away. “Close enough, I guess,” he continued before grabbing Kankri by his hair and pulling him up and around. Kankri awkwardly shifted with the grip, leaving him face to face with Cronus's erection. “Look at me.” Kankri looked up sullenly, and Cronus grinned before twitching his hips, dragging the tip of his arousal over Kankri's cheeks and lips. “God, this is going to be fantastic,” Cronus said almost dreamily.

Cronus pulled Kankri into his groin, dick pressed against his lips and Kankri felt his stomach turn at the musky scent of male. He didn't have any other option though, so he closed his eyes as if to shield himself and licked at the member slowly. Cronus made a small, pleased noise, his hips flexing in a clear demand for more. Kankri forcibly ignored his nausea and took the head between his lips, sucking at the skin carefully. The taste probably wouldn't be so unpleasant, but in his current situation, the flavor on his tongue made his stomach revolt and Kankri had to pause to breath in to calm his stomach.

Above him, Cronus made a sound of irritation, and Kankri felt the grip in his hair tighten before Cronus yanked his head forward. Kankri gagged as his mouth filled with Cronus, the tip of his dick slamming into the back of his throat. He cried out in surprise, but the sound was muffled to a choked moan instead. He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. “Hmm, that's better,” Cronus muttered. “I had a feeling your mouth would be good for something more than talking.”

Kankri struggled to free himself, tears forming in his eyes even as he was forced to bob his head on Cronus's erection. He tried to relax his throat so he could at least breathe easier, but Cronus took the opportunity to slide his dick that much further down Kankri's throat. Kankri's lungs burned from lack of air as he gagged and drooled. By the time Cronus pulled away, Kankri's face was a mess of spit and tears, and Kankri wanted nothing more than to lay down in the grass and pant until the dizziness and shame went away. “Please...” he said softly.

He wasn't going to get that chance. Even as the thoughts ran through his head, Cronus was again pushing his face back into the ground. Kankri felt Cronus's hands grab his hips, the now slick firmness of Cronus's erection pressing against him. Kankri had just enough time to breathe in a gasp before Cronus pushed in roughly. A scream welled up as the pain of being breached flooded through him, but he managed to muffle it into a quiet sob instead. “Ngh, you're so fucking tight, Kan,” Cronus gasped. “This your first time?” Kankri didn't reply, eyes screwed shut in pain. Cronus slid a little further in and tugged on his hair hard. “Asked you a question, you little bitch.”

Kankri inhaled sharply. He felt like he was being split in two; he could barely remember the question around the painful burn, and he couldn't breath properly. Cronus shook him by his hair and the hurt lancing across his scalp cleared his mind long enough for him to gasp a garbled response. “Yes,” he practically yelled. “Please, too much, I...” Cronus shoved his face back down and trailed his hand down Kankri's back before reaching around his hip. His fingers ran over Kankri's own member, somehow still aroused from earlier, and then wrapped around it. “No! Please don't!” he cried out.

Cronus laughed and shifted himself further in, brushing up against something that made pleasure bubble unwanted through him. “Now, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't make sure you got something out of the experience too? Just relax and enjoy it, Kan, it'll be so much easier.”

“I don't want this!” Kankri wailed.

“That's not what this is sayin',” Cronus replied, hand squeezing more firmly around Kankri. His hips finally pressed flush against Kankri's ass. “This tells me I'm doing you a favor , that you really like getting fucked.”

There was no chance to adjust. Cronus started to move, an easy going pace relatively speaking, but every painful stroke was like torture to Kankri. Cronus's hand on him provided a sickening counterpoint that had Kankri clawing at the air as his body took sick perverse pleasure from the touch. He almost felt like he wasn't in his own skin, because surely Kankri wouldn't be able to feel good from these unwanted sensations. “I'm going to die,” he wailed.

“Don't be so dramatic,” Cronus replied, his breathing heavy. “You're doing _great_ for your first time.” He bumped Kankri's legs a bit wider and his next thrust made Kankri cry out at how deep the sensation of being fucked was. He could no longer stop the moans that followed each thrust. “There you go. God, you sound amazing Kan. Who would have thought you'd turn out to be so into this?”

“Shut up!” Kankri snapped.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Cronus snarled back as he picked up the pace. Kankri gasped, nearly aspirating on the grass, and tried to struggle away from what he was feeling, but Cronus kept him pinned in place. He squeezed and stroked at Kankri's arousal and muttered. “Come on, you little slut. I know you like it, so cum already...”

Something in Kankri shifted as Cronus moved. “No, no,” he gasped, fresh tears starting to fall. There was a rising tide of something coursing through him, every nerve and muscle tense, like he was on the edge of a cliff. “Please, no...” he begged, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

“You can do it,” Cronus crooned, almost gently. Kankri shuddered at Cronus's next thrust, and he felt himself start to tip over that cliff. The hand on his member twisted slightly and tugged, and he fell. Kankri cried out, sobbing as unwanted pleasure dragged him under, wracking his body with spasms as he spilled into Cronus's fingers. He wanted to collapse; he wanted to pretend that none of it had happened, but Cronus's grip on his hips kept him upright as he continued to thrust into Kankri. “There we go, Kan,” Cronus murmured. “Didn't that feel good?”

Kankri sobbed even harder, his tears shaking his frame. Cronus's strokes were becoming erratic, his hot breath ghosting over Kankri's neck. Time went strange for Kankri, seeming to elongate, but eventually, Cronus's breathing came faster and faster shoved himself one final time into Kankri, his body twitching as he ground minutely up against Kankri's ass. Panting, he leaned over to softly kiss the back of Kankri's neck. Kankri shuddered in revulsion. “You had your fun, now please untie me.”

Cronus snickered and patted Kankri's hip before pulling himself out. Kankri gasped at the painful tug, but he was gloriously empty. “I'm not quite done with you yet,” Cronus said. Kankri heard something being moved behind him. “I don't just want one taste and that's it.”

Kankri shuddered at the realization that he was trapped; blackmail as Cronus has put it earlier. “Oh god,” he moaned.

“No runnin' from me,” Cronus said, and something pressed against the tender ache of Kankri's entrance. “I own you now, and if I can't have _you_ , then I'll just find someone else to take your place, like your students or maybe even your little brother.”

The sensation of something popping into him made Kankri's eyes widened in sudden realization. “No! Don't use those,” Kankri exclaimed, struggling weakly. Cronus just pinned him down once more and pushed another bead into his ass. “Those belonged to m-”

“Don't care,” Cronus interrupted as he continued to press beads into Kankri. “Stop interruptin' me, I'm not done talkin' yet. Anyway, no tryin' to tell anyone what's going on. No one's going to believe you, but if I hear even the slightest hint of a rumor, I'll make sure you pay for it.” He pushed another bead in. “In fact, I'll even go one step further and make sure your brother suffers for it too. He just got knighted, right? It would be a shame if he were to lose his position so soon.”

“Please don't,” Kankri replied, fear coiling in him. Very few things would cause a knight to lose their status; most of the situations in question involved a lengthy and painful 'trial' before execution. Another bead popped in and Kankri whimpered. “Please, leave him out of this. I'll do whatever you want...”

“Keep your mouth shut, and you won't have anything to worry about.” Cronus patted his rear. “Just a few more, babe. You're so gorgeous like this. Now, when I call for you, you come. No putting it off or trying to _wiggle_ out of it.” A few more beads were pushed in, and Cronus spanked him again. Kankri gasped and clenched; it almost seemed like he could feel every bead inside of him. “There. Now, those stay in until you get back to your cottage. Nice little reminder of our first time together.”

Finally, the belt around his arms loosened. Kankri flinched away from his touch, arms weakly moving to get himself covered and decent again. his robes fell back down easily enough, but he struggled with his leggings, glaring up at Cronus. “I hate you,” he said bitterly before looking away.

Cronus snickered at him and shoved a silky handkerchief into his hands. “Clean yourself up, babe, you're a mess. You look like someone just fucked you.”

Kankri glared incredulously at Cronus's back as he walked away toward his lute to pack it up. The sound of young voices approaching from a distance made him start, and Kankri scrambled to make himself presentable. After scrubbing his face clean as he could, and making sure his clothing wasn't too badly out of place, Kankri turned to throw the handkerchief at Cronus, only to find him back inside his personal space, leaning in. Kankri froze in fear, and Cronus kissed him, tongue pressing deeply into Kankri's mouth. Revulsion welled up, nausea almost overwhelming him. When Cronus pulled away, he closed Kankri's hand around the handkerchief tightly. “Return it to me no later than tomorrow, washed. I'll let the servants know to let you in.”

He then walked away, lute on his back, whistling a casual cheerful tune as he went. Kankri looked at his retreating back in horror and collapsed to his knees. His stomach finally gave in and he bent over to retch, desperately trying not to actually vomit. His skin crawled at the thought of being touched again and again. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath and the chance to scrub every inch of himself clean.

“Mister Vantas!” called out Tayeon as both of his apprentices entered the clearing. “We got done early!”

“Teach, I think...” Enrith paused, ever the observant one. “Are you okay?”

He looked at the two of them, young and carefree, and knew that he had chosen correctly, even if it meant sacrificing his own well-being. He forced a smile. “Oh yes,” he replied, shakily getting up. The prayer beads shifted inside of him and he wobbled slightly. “Uh, just a little dizzy all of a sudden. It will pass in a moment. Now, show me what you've found.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
